johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
LOZTPHDG: Equipment
There is a lot of equipment that Link can use. Unlike items, Equipment is sometimes automatically chosen (depending on the equipment) Swords Yes, Link's trademark weapon. There are quite a few swords Link uses in this game. Wooden Sword During the game's prologue, the town's warrior: Rusl will put a treasure chest in Link's House which contains this sword. Like the Slingshot, this is a practice weapon (as it's made of wood). This is primarily used during Link's job to find the Ordon Children as they're chasing down a monkey. Ordon Sword In a side quest to obtain weapons for Midna, you must return to Ordon Villageas Wolf Link and sneak your way around the pursuing village people and into Rusl's house and dig your way into the house and obtain this weapon. You won't be able to use this right away as you'll still be Wolf Link. This weapon is stronger than the Wooden Sword (as it's obviously made of metal) but it's also your primary weapon of choice in the first 3 dungeons. Master Sword After chasing down a Skull Kid in the Lost Woods, he'll lead you into the Sacred Forest Meadow, and after completing a trial with 2 statues, you'll be able to obtain this weapon. The Legendary Master sword is by far the most powerful sword Link will use as it can defeat most enemies with ease. Twilight Master Sword After obtaining the sol orbs from the first 2 segments of the Palace of Twilight, the sols will infuse the Master Sword with their light. This will give the Master sword the ability to defeat Shadow enemies in the Twilight Realm with a single hit as well as make Twilight Fog dissipate. But it only works in the Twilight Realm. Shields Link's means of defense. Shields can deflect enemy attacks and projectiles. Unlike in previous Legend of Zelda games. Link will already have the shield drawn when using ZL targeting. Each have their own pros and cons. Wooden Shield/Ordon Shield While still as Wolf Link and sneaking your way through the Ordon Village, make your way to Jaggle's house and go inside by digging into it, as you make your way up to the second floor of the house ram into the wall with the shield on it and pick it up when it falls to the ground. Both the Wooden and Ordon Shields have the same function which is to deflect enemy attacks and projectiles. But if they're hit by an attack or projectile that is fire-based, they'll burn up. The only difference between these shields is their design, the Ordon Shield is nicer and a one of a kind shield, so it's best to not lose it. Hylian Shield After liberating the Eldin province of the Twilight and rescuing the Ordon children, Malo (Talo's younger brother) will open up a shop. It'll have this item. This shield (unlike the wooden shields) is made of iron, made especially to deflect any incoming attacks and projectiles, no matter the kind of attack and/or projectile. Armor There are different kinds of armor that Link can wear in the game. You must go into the game's equipment menu in order to equip them. After escorting Telma, Ilia and Prince Ralis to Kakariko Village. Follow the Zora Queen's ghost to the Graveyard, she'll give you this armor. An important piece of equipment, the Zora Armor allows Link to stay underwater indefinitely as well as giving him better swimming skills, press the a button rapidly to swim and use the left control stick to direct Link, but having this on while on dry land can be problematic as it'll make Link take more damage from attacks and projectile that are either Fire or Ice based. Magic Armor After donating 1,000 rupees to repair the eastern Hyrule Castle bridge (that connects it to the Eldin province) and another 2,000 rupees to help the Malo Mart buy the Overpriced Mart in Hyrule Castle Town, you can buy this set of armor for around 500 rupees. This is a set of armor that will render Link invincible to all attacks and projectiles. But this armor drains Rupees while Link has this on, and when he runs out it'll be nothing more than just a heavy metal suit, slowing him down (like the Iron Boots). Wallets Of course, Link needs Rupees to buy stuff. Wallets allow him to carry Rupees. You'll have the regular wallet from the outset. The bigger wallets are obtained by collecting Gold Bugs and giving them to Agitha who lives in Hyrule Castle Town. The regular wallet holds 500 Rupees while the Big wallet holds 1,000 Rupees and the Giant Wallet holds 2,000 Rupees. Quivers Once you have the Bow & Arrow, you can store arrows in a quiver. Once you have the Bow & Arrow, you'll have a regular arrow quiver. The others you must win at the STAR Game in Hyrule Castle Town. The regular quiver hold 30 arrows, the Big Quiver holds 60 and the Giant Quiver holds 100.